mario_the_music_box_nfandomcom-20200213-history
(Mario) The Music Box v1.1: Walkthrough
This page contains a full walk through for (Mario) The Music Box. It is also recommended to remember save your game every now and then! The walk through is incomplete of the moment as the previous editor has yet to update. This article is free to edit for those who wish to provide their knowledge of the game, making it easier for players to progress through the game smoothly, as well as helping them achieve the True Ending. !! There is now an official Wiki page for MTMB! Please visit that instead! !! Walkthrough Beginning Game starts with Mario walking in a rainy trail, searching for the house. He will notice the house is just a little up fuck you. When entering through the front gates for the first time, the door to enter the house will be locked. The player must find something to pry the door open. The player may search the fountain and they will come across a rusty crowbar to use to open the door. Using the crowbar, the player will fill a gauge to open the door. The crowbar will break once the door has been opened. Upon entering the mansion, the player will be in the Foyer. There will be no light except from a lit hall coming from the foyer's very top left direction (you should see a red arrow pointing to go that direction). When going towards that area, you will hear the music box playing down the hall. Head closer till you hit the next room and you will come across the music box. Examine the music box and a cutscene will appear. After it's over, Mario will take the music box, receive a Map Card and a Lantern. Leave the room from where you entered and read the message written in blood on the wall in the hallway. It will tell you to head back to the foyer and take the exit. When going back to the entrance of the house, Mario will notice the door is missing. From that point on, the player will now proceed choose to investigate the entire first floor. (I would recommend saving first!) 1st Floor The player will now need investigate the entire first floor and a little bit of the second floor. The players' goal is to go to the right wing and meet Aria. To make this happen, the player will need to enter the bathroom obtain the first music sheet, but beware of the bathroom girl (saving before entering the bathroom is a good idea). The door leading out of the bathroom will be jammed, making the player use the action button to get it open. Head to the right hallway where a small cutscene will occur, having Mario think that Princess Peach is in the house with him. (Saving in this hallway is recommended!) Right Wing Continue to the right wing and head up to the piano in the top left corner'' ''of the room. Interact with the piano and have Mario play the music on the music sheet that you currently have. Doing so will cause Aria to appear. She explains to the player that one day while playing the same piano (that happens to be hers), everything 'blacked out', implying that her death might have involved murder. Mario will ask how he can help, which causes Aria to request that you find her incomplete music sheet. To find this, you must first go back to the bookshelf near the entrance to the right wing and interact with it. Mario will read a few diary entries which he makes no comments on. Aside from this, he will find an old wedding photo, question about the couple in it, and make a journal entry about this. Having done this action will cause the door leading into the ??? room to open (save before entering this room!). Go to ??? and you would see the girl with scissors. Go back to the door and spam the action key, or space bar, many times and the door will open. Go back in and take the music sheet. You can also obtain scissors in the crate nearest to the door. Give the music sheet to Aria and she will give you the library key. (I would recommend saving after this!) Library Head back to the foyer and enter the library (this room is located in the top left of the room). This is optional, but the lamp on the right side of the entrance is functional, which can be used to light up the room. You may read the books in the left bookshelves, containing titles about spirits, angles, and the paranormal. Ahead of these bookshelves is a desk that must be interacted with to proceed. On the desk will be a picture of Mario with a paper with "KILL KILL KILL" written all over it. You will also obtain the bedroom key. Once you have this item, you must go to the left wing to progress, though there are some things still left in the library. There is another bookshelf in the right third row (it is the second one over, to the right of the lone bookshelf) which contains the books titled 'The Child', 'Diary', and 'The Missing People'. There is also a doll in this room, but pay no mind to it; the doll is not important, just creepy according to Mario. Leave the library and go to the left wing, which is located to the left side of the foyer. (Save your progress!) Left room Once in the left wing, you must go to the tipped over flower stand. Interacting with it will give you the chest key. This key is used for the chest in the left hallway, which is the hallway you passed through to get to the left wing. Before doing this, however, there is a small cutscene that can occur only if ''you make it occur. (Before trying this out, please save!) Trying to head up to the garden area is not possible as of right now, and a strange, gargling sound will play if the player decides to head this way. This will ultimately freak Mario out, and he will hide inside the crate next to the garden area entrance. He will ask himself if he should stay inside the crate or take a small peek. 'Do not open the crate! This will result in a game over!' Instead, stay hidden until whatever has entered the room leaves. Once this is over, head out to the left hallway and use the chest key on the chest near the flower stand. You will receive a note that says 'hopeless' on it. Mario makes a journal entry about this, stating that the note has a hint. The hint says that 1 is a, 2 is b, and so on. You will need this information later. (Save your progress!) Kitchen After obtaining the hopeless note, head back to the foyer and into the kitchen, which is '''to the right of the left wing, near the broken yellow drawers. '''This is where the hopeless note comes into play. There is a safe in the top left corner of the room that has a code. Remember the hint of 1 is a, 2 is b, and so on? This is how you enter the code. You must 'translate' the word 'hopeless' into numbers (if done correctly, the code should be entered as 8151651251919). Once entered, the safe will open and you will obtain the master bedroom key. !!! Do not enter the room above! You will receive a game over! !!! (If not done already, save your progress!) Puzzle Room (Ceiling) Leave the kitchen and go to the room located '''to the top right of the foyer'. Here, use the master bedroom key and enter. After recovering from allegedly seeing the 'princess', head to the staircase on the left side of the room. In front of you will be a type of puzzle. Solving this can be a bit tricky, but the things in your way, which we will refer to as vases, are movable and can move by themselves. To solve the puzzle, start by pushing the first vase downwards. Push the to the right even farther over right, then move downward and push the next vase downwards as well. Advance to the right and push the next vase in your way to the right. Head upwards in the direction of the two vases side by side. Push the one on the left upwards and the one on the right farther to the right. Move up and head to the left, pushing the next vase to the left as well. Go up and towards another pair of vases. Like before, push the left one upwards and the right one farther to the right. Congratulations! That was the last vase you had to push out of your way. You can now head up, to the left, and down to advance. You will now be in the master bedroom. (Save your progress!) Master Bedroom Now that you're here, head upwards to another bookshelf (there should be a glowing yellow dot to show that you should interact with it). Doing so will cause Mario to read a small journal entry. Soon after, he will complain that something hurts while the ominous laughter of a child plays in the background. A smile will appear across his face while vowing to kill someone. Luigi (Intro) After the cutscene with Mario ends, Luigi, seemingly clueless, enters the house. Playing as him, head to the right above the right hallway. Continue to the right and pay no attention to the doorway with the bloodied text "IT'S EVIL" written next to it. Continue through until you reach two bloody arrows pointing to a door, DO NOT ENTER, THIS WILL RESULT IN A GAMEOVER. Instead, continue forward until you reach another door, enter. After entering Luigi ask if Mario is still there after a flash in screen appears of it what appears to be Mario captured, After a bit Luigi will go near a painting and then he will get underattack from what seem to be fake Mario. if you have a trigger finger this will be easy for you as you will need to tap spacebar to "fight" the Fake. As soon as you can break away from Fake Mario, run to the door immediately left of the mirror he popped out from. There's a quick little puzzle to figure out the door's passcode, where it asks you: STAR + TRIANGLE =? ''The answer for this is pretty simple; count the number of sides on a star and a triangle and add them together, and the sum is your answer. Once you do, you be safe from the Fake Mario in the next room, as Luigi locks the door behind him. There's a short cutscene where Luigi notices, horrified, that Mario has hung himself in the center of the room. Mario is taken down and laid down on a nearby bed, where the player can interact with him and listen as Luigi anxiously assures himself that his brother is "Just...asleep." ''be back with more soon! - mod nerdibun